candlecovefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PyroGothNerd/Old Versions of episodes
Many episode pages had much more detailed plots, before being cut down for various reasons. Here are some of them. High Waters In this episode, the characters are joined by Janice's neighbor Nathan, who does not appear in many episodes afterwards. The Laughingstock crew gets caught in a large storm, while being persued by Skin-Taker and Horace Horrible. Nathan mans the cannon, and shows surprising skill with it, even managing to take out two masts with one well-aimed shot. Suddenly a giant wave appears, and Ms. Laughingstock begins to shout, "YOU HAVE...TO GO...INSIDE!!!". Percy steers the ship into the wave, causing the boat to sink. The Skin-Taker and Horace are unable to follow. The crew ends up in an underwater city, called Amantis (a parody of Atlantis). The city is ruled by merpeople, who do not take kindly to visitors. They lock the crew up, except for Janice, whom they try to turn into a mermaid so that their prince, who is almost her age, can marry her when he grows up. This greatly upsets Nathan, who starts freaking out. Percy laughs (for the first time in the show), and starts teasing Nathan for his apparent crush on Janice. Nathan blushes and begins hastily denying it, but the rest of the crew see through his claims and begin joking about young love and laughing. Eventually they pull themselves together, and begin to plot a way to escape and rescue Janice. Meanwhile, the young Merprince decides he does not really like Janice, and would not want to marry her. He helps her escape, and then heads off to sword training. Janice makes her way back to the jail cell, only to find that the crew members were about to set off an explosive to break out. Janice unlocks the door, and the crew gets out just before the bomb explodes. Meanwhile, Skin-Taker and Horace swim to the bottom, and discover the city just as the Laughingstock crew escape. Some guards attempt to capture the two. Poppy battles a guard on the way out. After defeating him, he takes the guard's sword, and discovers it's special properties when he uses it to fight another guard, even admitting it may actually be more powerful than his golden sword. They then make their way back to Miss Laughingstock, and escape. In later episodes of season two, a patch of fish-like skin can be seen on the Skin-Taker's cape. One Year The crew is celebrating because it has been a year since Janice joined their crew. They celebrate by having a party at the Salty Sea, which is soon spoiled by a crew called the Puke Buckets. At first the Laughingstock crew is unable to take them seriously due to their comical name, even Percy is not afraid. However, it turns out the Puke Buckets have a monster on their crew, who... pukes fire. This revelation makes them seem slightly more menacing. Eventually the Rubber Fishes show up, and the Skin-Taker and Horace Horrible declare are not about to be outdone by a pirate crew with such a ridiculous name (forgetting their own crew's name is rather silly as well) and defeat the Puke Buckets while the Laughingstock crew sneaks out the back. Horrid screams of pain can be heard. Afterwards, the episode is comprised of a short where Janice is trained in swordfighting by Poppy. She then challenges a local bully in Candle Cove, and wins. Notes *The creators of the show realized that the demise of the Puke Buckets might upset some children, so they made that part of the episode short and then played the cheerful short about Janice learning to swordfight and defeating a bully in a duel to help children get over what happened to the Puke Buckets Crew. Milo's Race Milo wakes up in the middle of the night. Something is troubling him. He walks out of is cabin, strolls up to Percy, and hovers over him, waiting for him to wake up. When Percy awakens, seeing Milo hovering over him, he, understandably, freaks out and screams, much to Milo's delight. Milo then challenges Percy to a race. His ship versus the Laughingstock. Percy begins to protest that they are in the most dangerous parts of the ocean and could both die, but Milo loses his temper. Even Poppy tries to talk his brother Milo out of it, resulting in Milo slapping Poppy across the cheek, causing Janice to cry. Poppy mumbles that his brother has gone insane, and Percy accepts the challenge, seeing there appears to be no other way out. The two ships race, but about halfway through, Milo begins to cheat by firing cannonballs at Percy. "Mutha taught ye better 'an 'at!" Poppy shouts, infuriated. "I meself taught ye better 'an 'at!" Because Milo was not paying attention, his ship gets stuck in a sand bed. This allows Percy to steer the Laughingstock to victory. The Laughingstock crew congratulates Percy, and Milo congratulates him as well, giving Percy a chest as his prize. Percy slowly opens the chest, and stops just before he opens it wide enough to set off the bombs inside. "It' a trap!" Percy screams, and shows Poppy, who then throws the chest overboard, and begins scolding Milo for being a sore loser, and for attempting to murder Percy over a silly race. "'E may 'e a cow'rd, but 'e's still a friend o' mine," Poppy snaps. "And 'e be yer crew mate!" He also reminds Milo the Pirates Code of honour would have required them to keelhaul him had he succeeded. Milo screams at Poppy, saying he's taking Percy's side instead of his own brothers, and Poppy argues that he's just trying to get Milo to behave and stay out of trouble, and that Milo was being a monster. Milo then runs off, swearing, "This ain't the end of it! This ain't the end of it Percy!" Janice is seen crying, and hugging Percy. Percy acts surprised, and states he didn't know Janice cared about him. Percy's Past Fans recall that it involved Percy and how he became such a scaredy cat. According to a fan, the chapter involved the first days of Percy as a pirate, and the Skin-Taker had a major protagonism in the chapter. It also involved the death of an unamed pirate who was in the ship before Percy, getting eaten by the Skin-Taker. The episode starts with a little Percy getting inside the Laughingstock. And a young Poppy talking in the background with a pirate. Then, Poppy goes towards Percy, who seemed to be really adventurous and ready to go to the ship. While both get inside, a strange shadow is seen in the background. Which is supposed to be the Skin-Taker, Percy sees that shadow and wants to go inside a strange cave where the shadow is seen. Both, Ms. Laughingstock and Poppy are shown to be reluctant to go, while Percy is delighted with curiosity. Then Percy scapes after being unseen by Poppy, and gets inside. Inside the cave is seen the unnamed pirate's corpse, while the skin is being ripped off by the Skin-Taker, he just moves his chin and the camera gets blurry in that scene. The screen fades to black while a man's screaming is heard and also a kid crying (which is meant to be Percy.) After that, Poppy arrives inside the cave, while there is no one, he sees Percy, who fainted during the scene, in a corner. The episode ends with Poppy and Ms. Laughingstock singing.Pirate's Life on the Sea, while a traumatized Percy is seen trembling in the background. Trivia *The unnamed pirate would probably be Percy´s dad. Though he doesn't have any speaking role during the chapter. *Poppy appeared in this episode, they were using the same puppet they use for the normal show. As Milo made a non-speaking cameo as a little kid, it is unkown why he was there. *Janice does't appear in this episode. Category:Blog posts